


Queen Of The Dead

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another, more humorous, take on Hades' "kidnapping" of the maiden goddess Persephone. Written for Porn Battle 9. Prompt was: "Greek Mythology, Hades/Persephone, [any]".</p><p><i>She hadn't been afraid, but excited. She was young, after all, and new and different things intrigued her. That, and she'd been so utterly cossetted, repressed and suffocated by her mother that such a change of pace was more than welcome.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Of The Dead

The first time she saw him, she knew she wanted him.

There was something dark and sinister about him -- only fitting, given he was the Lord of the Underworld -- that fascinated her. He had taken to spying on her as she bathed with her servants, and she knew he was there. She even made sure to strip off her clothes in such a way that he got a good view of her bosom and derriere.

Then one day, he simply snatched her up and made off with her to his subterranean lair.

She hadn't been afraid, but excited. She was young, after all, and new and different things intrigued her. That, and she'd been so utterly cossetted, repressed and suffocated by her mother that such a change of pace was more than welcome.

She remained in his world for many months. He wasn't much for idle chatter and, the rare times he did speak, it was in a deep bass rumble she found oddly soothing. But he also ensured she was fed and clothed properly; kindnesses which she never refused.

Then, inevitably, he would come to her. He would take her up in his arms, his black eyes blazing with a fiery intensity and his heavy brow furrowed as he placed her on the bed. His large hands were rough as they wandered everywhere; in her long sun-bleached hair, along her soft peaches-and-cream skin... finally reaching their destination.

Fingers would find the tender rosy lips of her vagina and plunge within, and he would kiss her with such force that it never failed to halt her breath. Then, when she could stand it no more, she would take the sturdy length of his cock into her soft waiting core, crying out with exquisite pleasure as he pounded into her with the ferocity of a warhorse at full charge.

The ache that he'd leave as a mark of having so taken her was a delightful reminder.

Months passed in this way, until Demeter kicked up such a fuss that mighty Zeus had no choice but to call those involved directly to his throne. Mother was in full rage from the delays, and seethed when Persephone followed Hades into the throne room, trailing a few steps behind her lover.

Apparently, the fuss was that Mother had refused to let anything grow unless she had her daughter back. Demeter flung some hefty accusations in Hades' face, decrying him as a thief and rapist. Hades snorted, but didn't bother to dignify the bluster with a reply.

Then Zeus said the words Persephone had only dreamed she'd hear: "She can't go back to you, not if she's eaten anything in the realm of the dead." He then turned to regard Persephone herself. "Have you eaten at all?"

"Well," she hedged. "I had some pomegranate seeds this morning..."

"This is an outrage!" Demeter bellowed. "If I do not get my daughter back, I will not permit the crops to grow... and all your precious humans will die from starvation, Zeus!"

Zeus dismissed her with a wave of the hand. "How many did you eat, Persephone?"

"Umm... I think it was six."

Zeus nodded. "Very well. Then a compromise shall be in order. For six months out of the year, she will remain with Hades. And for the remaining six months, she shall be at home with you."

Demeter opened her mouth to protest once again.

"Take it or leave it," Zeus added in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Well, fine," Demeter huffed. "Six months. But I still won't let anything grow while she's gone!"

"Fair enough," Zeus replied mildly. Then to Persephone's surprise, he winked at the young girl. "For now, she'll spend a little while longer with Hades, so there'll be a full six months to start with."

Then the King of Gods dismissed them all, and told them all to go home and relax. Maybe sleep the stress of it off if they could, or find... alternative methods of blowing off steam that were acceptable.

So, from that day forward, she's had to put up with her insufferable mother who'll sprinkle blooms of flowers to grow within the ground only as long as her daughter is present. Her mother, who's never forgiven Hades for eloping with her young daughter and won't even so much as give an inch of respect to her daughter's loving, if gruff, husband.

Then, that glorious day comes when Hades returns with his black chariot to snatch her back into the Underworld, where there's no Mother shrieking about how her daughter deserves someone better, like maybe that nice boy Apollo...

The best part of visiting her mother is always the leaving and, that for all his lack of charm, at least she knows her deep serious lover will be eternally faithful. And when shows her that night in his own silent way how much he's missed her -- with his arms bound tightly around her and his cock buried deep within her -- then she knows that silly and flighty Apollo kid could never be fit to spit-shine the sandals of her enigmatic Lord.

It's not altogether a bad gig, being the Queen of the Dead.

 _*Fin*_


End file.
